The Cowboy's Hat
by xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx
Summary: Jo Harvelle never really saw the fascination girls had with cowboys. But when Chick the rodeo man blows through town, he instantly takes a liking to her. Will his charm be enough to get her to pay attention to him? If it is, what will he do about Ellen? Will Jo let herself fall for someone she may never see again? What about Sam and Dean? Jo/OC, possible Destiel and Sam/OC later
1. Fever

**So this is... This is my first Supernatural fic and I'm not too sure how I feel about it. This is just the prologue? Chapter one? Either way... I don't own anything associated with Supernatural. I'm not getting money from this blahblahblah... I've never really read any fics from this series so I have no clue if anything like this exists... If it does will someone please tell me? Because I can always take it down if it does or if no one likes it...**

* * *

Four young cowboys walked into Harvelle's Road House grinned as they took a small table in the back. It was late at night and the place was slow. The only young man to take of his hat was tanned and had scars up and down his exposed forearms. He took a liking to the pretty blonde that brought them their beers. "I'm Chick and these are my friends Austin, Shep, and Walker. May I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Jo." she nodded with a smile. "Is there anything else I can get you?" Of course she had seen the money they had on them. It was more than anyone their age would normally have.

Jo. Such a pretty name... Chick liked her smile too. And the way the low lights made her light skin almost glow... "I... Do you have anything to eat? Hot dogs, hamburgers... We'll take anything you've got." He wanted to ask her to dance. But she was working and that would probably get him in trouble.

"Four burgers coming right up." Jo made sure to wink and sashayed away. She heard a sigh and a round of laughter.

"Come on, Chick. There's no way she's interested in you. Now play cards or find a new table." Shep was dealing cards for a game of poker. Chick pulled money from his back pocket and dropped a hundred on the table. "So who do you think'll draw Dillinger tomorrow night?" Dillinger was the top bull across every board. "I bet it'll be me."

"You're so full of yourself. No way you could handle that beast. No one can." Walker shook his head as they started their game. Jo came back with their food shortly and took a seat at the bar with a couple guys. Chick's friends noticed the way he watched her. "Go talk to her."

"No. I'd rather take a ride on Cochise." Chick rubbed his head and took the card he requested. Austin stood and went to the jukebox. He found a song they all knew Chick would dance to if given the chance and ran to Jo.

"Hey pretty girl. Our friend Chick likes you. But he's a coward. Will you go ask him to dance?" Austin pointed to Chick and waved. The young man put his hat on and sank into his seat. His friends were laughing, not expecting Jo to actually stand up.

"Come on, cowboy. Let's dance." she gave him a smile as she took his hand and led him to the open area. His face was red and he was a little awkward at first. But he quickly got the hang of her movements and as long as he was looking at her pretty face, he didn't care about his friends laughing and pointing out his two left feet.

"I... Thank you." Chick was still blushing as the song ended and he walked with her back to the bar. He was so surprised when Jo took his hat off him and put it on herself. She was so perfect.

"No problem. You're not too bad of a dancer." That made him blush even more as she got them both a beer. "So what do you do? I heard you and your friends say something about Dillinger and Cochise and riding them?"

"Oh... We're bull riders. We've got a show tomorrow night. You should come. I can get you a ticket or two... If - you know - you're interested." Chick was so nervous. He was a good rider, but what if Jo thought his job was stupid?

"Sounds great. Can you round up four? My buddies Sam and Dean over there would love to go too. And my brother Ash." Jo pointed to the men she had been sitting with at the bar before their dance. Chick waved happily.

"Sure, I can do that." then her hand went to his arm and traced a few of the scars. Chick blushed madly and he grinned.

"Do you get hurt a lot?" Jo asked, tracing the patterns. His hands had scars going across them too. Probably from where he held the rope.

"Not too often. I do a pretty good job at being safe." Just before he could ask for her number, Shep came up to them.

"He tell you about what a wild man he is when he gets on a bull?" the blond male put his hands on Chick's shoulder. "When he rides, you can tell - no matter how high you are in the seats - that he's got a lunatic smile. It's like this boy has a fever when the gate busts open to the life he dreams about."

"Shep go sit down..." Chick blushed and looked away. If his friend weren't careful, Chick would go off on a tangent.

"No, tell her how it's done. Tell this pretty little lady how you do it." Shep teased and winked at Jo.

"I'm sure she'd rather no-"

"No, I'd love to hear it. Do tell." At this point, Jo was fascinated by the idea of riding a bull. She had seen the rodeo on TV because most of the hunters would want to watch it.

By this time, the other riders had joined them. "This boy here'll stick a rope on anything 'cause he really don't care. He'd probably take a chance and ride the lightning if he could." Walker elbowed his friend and Chick just grinned.

"Well how do you do it without getting thrown off?" Jo asked, knowing Sam and Dean and even her mother were listening in.

"It's really kind of simple -" Chick began and all of his friends groaned. Here came his little 'poem' they liked to call it. His mantra. "Keep your mind in the middle while your butt spins 'round and 'round." around this point, all of his friends joined him and said it in unison. "Take heed to Sankey's preachin', keep liftin' and reachin' and riding' like there ain't no clowns."

"Who is 'Sankey?'" Jo asked, looking confused.

"Sankey is a bull riding school. It's where we all met." Chick was all smiles. Jo nodded and the bar owned came up to them.

"Hey, Mom. This is Chick and his friends." the young cowboy paled. The woman was Jo's mother? He had never been so nervous in his life.

"Ma'am, it's nice to meet you." Chick wiped his hand on his pants and held it out. "You don't mind that I'm talking to your daughter, do you? Be-because we can always go if you do. I understand."

Ellen chuckled and shook her head. "Boy, Jo's grown. She can handle you and your cowboy friends." She took his hand anyway and shook it. "The name's Ellen Harvelle."

"The pleasure's all mine, Ms. Ellen." his friends laughed at how nervous he was.

"You can face down any bull with a grin on your face. But when it comes to a pretty girl and her mother you're a blubberin' school boy all over again." Shep patted his shoulder. "Come on, lover boy. We best get to hotel."

"Yeah." Walker gave... Was it Sam? The tall brother. He gave him a wink and tipped his hat with a nod as they left.

Jo still had Chick's hat. She walked the group to the door and handed it back to him. Chick looked at Ellen and when he realized her back was to them, he stole himself a kiss. "You keep it. It looks good on you." he put it back on her head. "The show starts tomorrow night at 8... Just tell the box office boys that you're my girl and they'll give you as many tickets as you need... Just no more than ten, okay?"

"Sure." Jo blushed slightly and nodded. He winked and nodded the same way Walker did to Sam.


	2. Rodeo

**The chapters are really short right now because how am I to know if anyone even likes this thing? So if I can get any feedback at all, I'll know what to do ...**

* * *

Chick sat in front of a large television, almost shaking. He was nervous for the first time in his life. Maybe it has something to do with his hat. That thing was lucky and he just gave it to Jo Harvelle without a second thought... He needed it. It was lucky. He watched as Shep and Austin managed to wrangle a bull on their horses and drag it to the back. He and his friends were the best. But how good would he be tonight? He hadn't even drawn his bull yet...

He buried his face in his hands just as someone tapped his shoulder. The cowboy stood and saw Jo. Wearing his hat. "You made it!" he grinned and all nervousness washed away when she smiled at him.

"I thought you might want this back." Jo handed him the black hat. "My group is already seated...did you make sure we had front row seats or was that just luck?"

Chick put it on and blushed. "I pulled a few strings..." Walker came up to them and used the girl as an elbow rest.

"Chick, come on. Time to make our draws... Oh hey pretty girl." he tipped his hat and stood straight. "You here alone?"

"Nah, my friends Sam and Dean came along." Jo noticed Walker's smile stretch from one ear to another.

"Cool, maybe if Chick and I don't get bloodied up too bad, we can all go out to eat." Walker scratched the back of his neck.

"Speaking of Chick, let's go take our draws." Chick stole another kiss from Jo and waved. "You can watch from back here or you can go back to your seat. Either way."

The young men went to where the cameras were rolling as Jo returned to her seat. A lot of girls cheered when they came on the Jumbo-Tron. Walker went first. By some miracle, he got Deuces Wild. He was a strong bull, but Walker was stronger. The crowd went ape-shit when Chick revealed his bull.

Bodacious. The World's Most Dangerous Bull. He was asked how he felt on the matter. He looked directly into the camera and despite his nervousness; he gave the crowd his signature grin. "Don't forget our date, Jo. Don't forget to cheer for me!"

She blushed and laughed as Dean pointed to the screen and elbowed her.

Shep and Austin watched from one of the safety zones as Walker mounted his bull and the gates opened. The timer started on the Jumbo-Tron and they were just at the seven second mark when Deuces Wild managed to get the young man over his head. Even with the clowns, they couldn't get the bull out of the arena. Their horses jumped the fence and they chased the bull down until he was caught and dragged out.

Chick had jumped the gate and helped his friend stand. Walker would be fine. They checked his time and both young men groaned. He wasn't qualified to make it to Calgary... They climbed the gate and Chick made sure to point to Jo and her friends. Walker smiled and waved at them. Sam mostly. But the entire trio.

The lights dimmed. Music began playing. A camera focused on Chick as he prepared himself. He made sure his boots were on right; his gloves were on, his hat straight. There was no sound coming from him as he said a prayer for luck. A man died on the back of Bodacious. And that was with a mask on. Chick never wore a mask. No matter how many men before him had. It was a cheap attempt at protecting yourself.

He was prepared to mount the bull. He was ready to do this. Chick looked up to where Jo was sitting and as soon as they made eye contact, he tipped his hat and went to work. The gates burst open, the world began spinning, and Chick had to hold his hat down to keep from losing it.

Something in him told Chick to lean back. Bodacious put his head to the ground as he brought up his rear. The cowboy damn near shit himself when he realized it was the bull's 'power move'. He kept one hand on his hat as the other clutched the rope tighter. He kept his back straight against the bull as it did it three more times.

There was a buzzer that went off somewhere and when he finally realized what the sound was, he let go and got off as fast as he could. Shep, Austin and the clowns corralled the beast. Chick was grinning as he climbed the gate and the safety bars protecting the crowd. There was Jo. Just standing there with her arms in the air. He put his hat on her head and pulled her in for another kiss. That was three. And they had just met last night...

Jo blushed and if it weren't for his hands on her hips, she was sure all the fans around them would just mob him. A bell rang and they both looked at his time. 10 seconds. He cheered and lifted her off the ground, hugging her tightly. That meant he was going on to Calgary. Austin, Walker and Shep all went to him to congratulate him. One of the youngest in history to go on. And he still had his pretty face. The cowboys helped the hunters over the gate so they could go to the back together. With his arm around Jo, Chick was all smiles. He winked at the camera and apologized to Jo's mother.

Walker smiled up at the taller brother and formally introduced himself. "I'm Walker."

"Sam Winchester." Sam returned the smile. Had it not been for all the jokes he got about his last name, he would have made a comment about Walker Texas Ranger...

"Great to meet you." the cowboy just turned and waved to some of the people in the halls. It was mostly other cowboys and some clowns... Behind him, he could hear Shep and Austin talking to Dean about how being a cowboy was a lot harder than it looked. About how not too many people understood their lifestyle... Walker glanced back up to Sam and smiled.


End file.
